parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars: The Clone Wars by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Jango Fett - The Stabbington Bros. (Tangled) *Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Studios, Julian Bernardino Pictures Presents... *(a war ship goes by. The doors open as Kristoff, Bubbles, and some Arendelle and Weselton Guards approach) *Easter Bunny: We need to make contact with General Rayman. *(a ship arrives) *Olaf: Kidnapped, Shere Khan's son has back. *(a ship flies by) *Olaf: Negotiate the trading with Shere Khan, Rayman will. Find the renegades, behold Shere Khan's son, your mission will be, Kristoff. *(The Raving Rabbids get ready to attack. Ursula takes out and ignites one of her red lightsabers. Some ships fly by) *Guard 1: We're going in. Stand by. *(Bubbles, with fear, looks at Kristoff, who, with courage, looks at Bubbles. The ship flies down. Some Arendelle and Weselton Guards are shown. Clayton, Jafar, and some guards are shown. The Arendelle and Weselton Guards are seen. The ships fly downward. Richard Watterson takes out and ignites his green lightsaber while Banana Joe takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Prince Hans: Soon the Jedi will not only be at war with you, Count. But the hut climax as well. *Narrator: Coming Soon Only To Theaters Near You. *(Kristoff and some humans are shown) *Narrator: Prepare to see Star Wars... *(Rayman is seen) *Narrator: Like you've never seen it before... *Ursula: They have nowhere to run. *(the villains shoot a ship, but are attacked when another ship goes past. Kristoff, Bubbles, and Sven go along a dessert. Bubbles, with his green lightsaber activated, fights some enemies. A war continues when some guards attack. Kristoff leaps into action. Kristoff, with his dark blue lightsaber activated, and Bubbles, with her green lightsaber, battle some enemies) *Kristoff: Fall back. *(Bubbles stands up while fighting) *(a war in the galaxy continues) *(Rayman, with his light blue lightsaber, activated, and Ursula, with his red lightsabers activated, swing and clash their lightsabers several times) *Baymax: You're in trouble! *(The war continues. An explosion is heard. Sven flees. Bubbles flees. Rayman, with his light blue lightsaber, leaps into action and kills a rabbid. Some Arendelle and Weselton guards stand up and fight, only for some to be injured. Clayton uses force lightning and is force thrown away. Rayman force throws a Rabbid away and fights more while Kristoff fights more Rabbids, and as Clayton, with his red lightsaber, ignited, leaps forward, Kristoff swings and clashes his blade into Clayton's. Bubbles smiles with glee) *Narrator: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino